A New Friendship
by Kira Sema
Summary: On the way home from the Grant Mansion, Ally runs into the bullies that never leave her alone. She is not only helped by a new mysterious girl but she gains another friend. Rated T for bullying. Tickles included! (Slight BenXMy OC at the end.)


**Hey everyone! :D With all these OCs popping up in the Ben 10 Fandom I decided to bring my OC back up into the surface. This is the first time I'm writing with another person's OC. :) Hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Heaven Levin and Lizzy Hackett. Ally Drewood, Bud, Chad, and Mikey belong to Sparkling Lover. Rachel Jocklin and The Grant Mansion belong to GoldGuardian2418. I own no Ben 10 Characters that will appear. They are owned by Man of Action. **

* * *

_**A New Friendship**_

Ally was walking home from The Grant Mansion and was in a good mood. She spent time with her cousin Rachel and all her alien friends. Ally was having a pretty good day, but little did she know it was going to last. As Ally was walking down the block she noticed three familiar boys.

"Lookie here guys. Miss Goody Two Shoes walking around like she owns the place." Bud spat out smirking devilishly.

"Maybe we should teach her a lesson." Chad said smirking. "Right boys?"

"I don't want any trouble…" Ally said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Then you shouldn't have walked on our block." Mikey said while walking closer to Ally.

The three boys surrounded Ally and she couldn't get out. Mikey grabbed on to Ally's arm really tight and she started to scream. Chad covered her mouth so no one would hear her. Little did the three of them know that a girl heard Ally's scream.

"I think you should hold her arm tighter Mikey." Bud said laughing.

The four of them didn't expect a teenage girl to hop out of the bush they were standing by. The girl had black long hair with a purple headband in her hair. She had a dark pink shirt on with a long purple one underneath and light purple jeans. The boys were all shocked and paid no attention to Ally at that moment. That split second Ally was able to get out of their grip and run into the forest.

"Look what you made us do!" Bud screamed when he noticed Ally ran away.

The mysterious girl just glared at them. She put her hand on the car that was parked by the curb and her entire body was cased into a greenish armor. She didn't say anything to the boys who were pestering Ally. She continued to glare at them and they started to laugh.

"What are you supposed to be?" Mikey said continuing to laugh. "A cucumber?"

The girl went right in front of the boys and lifted up Mikey by the shirt.

"Haven't I taught you boys a lesson when you pestered my sister Lizzy?" She angrily spat at them.

Chad and Bud continued to laugh but Mikey was a little scared. He wasn't going to show it in front of the other guys. The girl put Mikey down and made her way towards Chad and Bud. She lifted both of them up by the shirt and glared at them.

"Now you listen here boys," She threatened, "If I ever see you guys pestering that girl, or my sister Liz, again you will regret it." She hissed.

"What are you going to do?" Bud asked laughing with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Oh you think this is funny." She said evilly laughing and glaring at Bud, "Never underestimate what a girl can do when she's mad."

She put the boys back on the ground and they were shaking. The girl turned the end of her armored arm into a knife. She wasn't going to hurt the boys. All she wanted to do was to scare them. She smirked at them to let them know she wasn't messing around.

"Let's get out of here guys!" Bud said cowering and running off.

* * *

Chad and Mikey ran off after Bud. The girl unabsorbed her armor and she was back into her normal outfit. Her eyes widened when she remembered the girl they pestered ran off into the woods. She made her way into the woods to find the girl and she found her sitting on the ground with her head in her knees. She was shaking. The girl walked up to her and kneeled on the ground and gently placed her hand on her shoulder. Ally looked up at her.

"A-Are they gone?" Ally asked in a shaky voice.

"They're gone." She said smiling. "They won't bother you again."

Ally wiped away her tears and started to smile. The girl took her hand off Ally's shoulder and smiled at her.

"Who are you?" Ally asked.

"I'm Heaven." Heaven said smiling. "Heaven Levin and you are?" She asked putting a hand out.

"Ally Drewood." Ally said shaking Heaven's hand. "Thanks for saving me from those guys."

"You're welcome." Heaven said grinning. "I had to deal with them before when they pestered my little sister." She said rolling her eyes.

Heaven changed from a kneeling position to sitting pretzel style.

"You want to know what always makes my sister feel better?" Heaven said smirking.

"What?" Ally asked tilting her head.

Heaven made her way closer to where Ally was.

"The tickle monster!" Heaven said smirking.

Ally tried to get up but with Heaven's quick movements she was able to pin Ally to the ground. She placed her hands underneath Ally's shirt on her belly and started to tickle her.

"AHHH! AHA-HA-HA HEAVEN STOP IT!" Ally screamed in between giggles. "HO-HO-HO-HO HA-HA-HA-HA" She screamed laughing really hard.

Heaven continued to tickle the little girl and Ally continued to laugh really hard. Ally begged Heaven to stop and Heaven finally stopped tickling the poor girl. Heaven let go of Ally and went back to sit by her.

"That was fun wasn't it Ally?" Heaven asked continuing to laugh.

"Yea it was fun." Ally said giggling. "I better be heading home thanks again Hev!" She said getting up of the ground.

"You're welcome Ally." Heaven said smiling. "Yea I better be heading home as well. My older brother is probably wondering where I am." She said getting up off the ground.

The two of them walked out of the forest together and talked about random stuff. Ally stuck her tongue out in jokingly disgust when Heaven started talking about her boyfriend. When they got to the sidewalk they were at before they went their separate ways and waved goodbye to one another. They both thought about their new friend on the way to their separate houses.

* * *

On the way back to her house Heaven's phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was a picture of her and her boyfriend Ben. It was with Ben's arms around her and Ship on her shoulder.

"Hey Ben." Heaven said smiling. "What's up?"

"_Where are you?" _Ben asked with a hint a worry.

"You know those bullies that pestered Lizzy a few weeks ago?" She asked while crossing one of her arms and rolling her eyes.

"_Yea?" _He asked.

"Well they were pestering Ally and I had to stop them." She said.

"_Who's Ally?" _He asked confused.

"The girl I saved and my new friend." She said grinning.

She left out the detail about the tickle fight.

"_Well hurry back. No matter how long Kevin tries to deny it, he's actually worried about ya." _He said laughing.

"_I am not!" _Heaven heard the small scream of her brother, Kevin, on the other side of the phone.

Heaven just giggled.

"Yea, yea I'll be home soon. Just got to make sure those bullies aren't around pestering kids anymore." She said.

"_K love ya." _He said.

"Yea, yea love ya to pretty boy." She said before hanging up.

Heaven continued to smile as she walked down the street. She was glad that, despite what happened, she made a wonderful new friend.

* * *

**Well that's it for this little oneshot. I didn't mean to add some Ben/Heaven stuff but it kind of came to me as I wrote this. XD I was actually going to end this when Ally and Heaven parted ways but my brain wouldn't let me. xD I know I haven't wrote Heaven in a while but as I said in the intro with all these OCs popping up I got inspired to write Heaven again! :D I hope I kept Ally in character Sparkling Lover! :D Please review and fav if you guys like this story! :) Also Happy Easter Everyone! :D **


End file.
